harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Muggel
__TOC__ Allgemeines Als Muggel (im Original: Muggle) werden in der Magischen Welt die Menschen bezeichnet, die keine Zauberkräfte haben. Aus der Sicht von Hexen und Zauberern fehlt Muggeln deshalb etwas Entscheidendes, um mit praktischen Dingen des Lebens klarzukommen. Wüssten die unzulänglichen Muggel, dass ihre Nachbarn zaubern könnten, würden sie bestimmt dauernd magische Lösungen für ihre Probleme verlangen. Um dies zu vermeiden, sind magisch begabte Menschen schon seit jeher darum bemüht, unter sich zu bleiben. Für den alltäglichen magischen Gebrauch haben Hexen und Zauberer deshalb schon immer möglichst unauffällige Dinge wie z.B. Besen gewählt. Es gab auch schon früh Bestimmungen innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft, offensichtliche Anzeichen von Magie wie Spiele auf fliegenden Besen aus der Sichtnähe von Muggeln zu verbannen. Die Zauber, um alles Magische vor Muggeln zu verbergen, wurden während der Hexenverfolgungen im Mittelalter perfektioniert. Im Jahr 1692 wurde auf internationaler Ebene vereinbart, Magie vor Muggeln geheim zu halten. Für die Überwachung und Durchsetzung der beschlossenen Maßnahmen waren die nationalen Zaubereiministerien verantwortlich. Sie waren so erfolgreich, dass die meisten Muggel heutzutage nicht wissen, dass direkt vor ihrer Nase eine magische Welt existiert. Eine der Hauptaufgaben der Zaubereiministerien ist es, dies aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Ministeriumsabteilungen überwachen und organisieren beispielsweise, dass * öffentliche magische Einrichtungen wie das Ministerium selbst oder das Schulgebäude von Hogwarts für Muggel getarnt werden. * der Zugang zu infrastrukturellen magischen Einrichtungen wie dem Gleis neundreiviertel oder der Winkelgasse nur magisch möglich ist. * Veranstaltungen magischer Menschen wie die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft mit Muggelabwehrzaubern abgesichert sind. * Muggel nichts mit verzauberten Gegenständen, magischen Handlungen oder Wesen zu tun haben. * für magische Vorkommnisse, die in die Öffentlichkeit gelangen, muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen und geeignete Desinformationen verbreitet werden. * Erinnerungen von Muggeln gelöscht werden, die Zeugen magischer Vorgänge wurden. Die ministerielle Vorgabe, dass Zauberer und Hexen in der Öffentlichkeit Muggelkleidung tragen sollten, stößt allerdings an Grenzen: Magische Menschen kennen sich mit Muggelgarderobe und -artikeln oft nur wenig aus. Wie Muggel leben, lernen einige Hexen und Zauberer nicht im Alltag, sondern allenfalls in der Schule. Sie können in Hogwarts das Wahlfach Muggelkunde belegen. Nicht wenige Hexen und Zauberer kennen andererseits die Lebensweise von Muggeln aus ihrer eigenen Familie: Partnerbeziehungen zwischen magischen und nicht-magischen Menschen sind inzwischen in der magischen Gesellschaft verbreitet. Kinder aus solchen gemischten Ehen erben normalerweise die Zauberkräfte ihres magischen Elternteils, die sich dominant durchsetzen. Es kommt auch vor, dass in reinen Muggelpartnerschaften ein Kind mit Zauberkräften geboren wird. Umgekehrt ist es aber auch möglich, dass Nachkommen aus rein magischen Familien keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, obwohl sie einen Zauberer zum Vater und eine Hexe als Mutter haben. Diese Personen werden Squib genannt. Eigentlich sind Muggel-Zauberer-Familien für den Fortbestand der Zauberergemeinschaft notwendig: Es gibt so wenige Zaubererfamilien, dass sie sich nicht nur untereinander fortpflanzen könnten. Trotzdem werden sie innerhalb der magischen Gesellschaft oft etwas reserviert und misstrauisch betrachtet. Einige Familien sind darauf stolz, "reinblütige" Zauberer zu sein, und diskriminieren alle, die teilweise oder ganz von Muggeln abstammen. Sie beschimpfen muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer als Halbblut (im Original: Half-Blood) (ein Elternteil ist Muggel) oder als Schlammblut (im Original: mudblood) (beide Eltern sind Muggel). Gemäß ihrer rassistischen Ideologie dürften nur "reinblütige" magische Menschen in Schulen wie Hogwarts zugelassen werden. Rassistische Extremisten verachten Muggel als minderwertige Menschen. Es wird allerdings auch (im fünften Band) explizit erwähnt, dass die wenigen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien offensichtlich unter den bekannten inzestbedingten Gendefekten leiden. Die diskriminierenden Anti-Muggel-Aktivitäten gipfeln in der Forderung einer extremistischen Hexe aus dem Hause Black, Muggel zur Jagd freizugeben. In die gleiche Richtung geht die bis heute noch nicht vergessene Kampagne, Muggel als Tierwesen einzustufen. Muggel unter der schwarz-magischen Herrschaft Als Voldemort und seine Anhänger im August 1997 das Zaubereiministerium übernehmen, wird der rassistische Herrschaftsanspruch magischer Menschen über Muggel zur offiziellen Politik. Eine Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige wird eingerichtet, bei der magische Menschen aus reinen Muggelfamilien sich registrieren lassen müssen und aufgefordert werden, die legitime Herkunft ihrer Zauberkräfte durch ihre Abstammung von irgendeinem magischen Vorfahr nachzuweisen. Alle, die dies nicht nachweisen können, werden ins Gefängnis geworfen oder erleiden Schlimmeres. Viele von ihnen tauchen unter, sie und ihre Familien werden gejagt und diskriminiert. Muggelgeborene Schulpflichtige werden vom Unterricht an der Zauberschule ausgeschlossen. Begleitet wird diese Anti-Muggel-Politik durch eine propagandistische Hetzkampagne. Literatur *Eintrag im Duden * Lehrbuch für den Muggelkunde-Unterricht in Hogwarts: Häusliches Leben und gesellschaftliche Sitten britischer Muggel (Originaltitel: Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggle, Little Red Books 1987) von Wilhelm Wigworthy * Studie über die Neigung der Muggel, nicht-magische Erklärungen für alle Wahrnehmungen zu finden: Die Philosophie des Weltlichen: Warum die Muggel es lieber nicht wissen wollen (Originaltitel: The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know, Dust&Mildewes 1963) von Professor Mordicus Egg * Report über alle Vorfälle, in denen Muggel zu Zeugen eindeutig magischer Ereignisse wurden: Muggel, die es sehen (Originaltitel: Muggles Who Notice, 1972) von Blenheim Stalk * Studie über Muggeltheorien, die magische Phänomene erklären sollen: A Study into Muggle Suspicions About Magic von Professor Phoebus Penrose * Comic-Reihe: Die Abenteuer von Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggel (Originaltitel: The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle) * Autobiographischer Report: Mein Leben als Muggel (Originaltitel: My Life as a Muggle) von Daisy Hookum * Propagandaschrift: SCHLAMMBLÜTER und die Gefahren, die sie für eine friedliche reinblütige Gesellschaft darstellen (Originaltitel: Mudbloods and the Dangers they Pose on a Peaceful Pureblood Society) Leider ist keine dieser Veröffentlichungen im Muggel-Buchhandel erhältlich. Zusatzinformationen von Pottermore und aus der Filmreihe Phantastische Tierwesen Nach Informationen von Pottermore hat jede Zaubererkultur eigene Ausdrücke für nicht magische Menschen. *In Amerika werden sie No-Maj genannt. Es handelt sich um die Kurzform von No Magic = Keine Zauberei (Die Geschichte der Magie in Nord Amerika). *Der französische Ausdruck für Muggel lautet im Film Grindelwalds Verbrechen, der zum großen Teil in Paris spielt, Non-magiques. *Ebenfalls benutzt Grindelwald den Ausdruck Kann-nicht-zaubern (Im Original: Can't Spells). Ob dieser Ausdruck einem bestimmten Kulturkreis entstammt oder allgemein gebraucht wird, ist nicht bekannt. en:Muggle fr:Moldu Kategorie:Muggel Kategorie:Person (HP-Bücher) Kategorie:Person (Phantastische Tierwesen) Kategorie:Literaturhinweise Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Politik